An End and A Begining
by hanyoulover001
Summary: The final fight begins and who risks their life to save everyone else... and loses it. What happens to everyone else? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

An Ending and a Beginning

Chapter One

"He's this way. I can sense the Jewel", Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear while he carried her on his back.

"Yeah, I can smell his stench", he answered as he ran through the forest with Miroku and Sango, on Kirara, right behind them.

"That's strange", Miroku observed privately to Sango.

"You're right", she turned to look at him, " If we're close enough to Naraku for Inuyasha to smell him so strongly, shouldn't there have been a barrier we should've come across?"

"We should have, unless…"

"What?"

"Unless someone's beat us to him." Sango turned back around and went into deep thought as to who it could be that had beat them to Naraku. When all of a sudden, they came to a small clearing within the forest. Across this clearing, stood Kikyo with Naraku looming over her. She was a tenth of his size. Her glowing bow and arrow drawn; aimed at him. She was in the mist of a battle with him, but things didn't seem to be going her way. On his side and one of his tentacles stuck out sacred arrows. The arrows seemed to do nothing to Naraku, but pierce him.

Inuyasha stopped for a few seconds and whispered under his breath, "Kikyo". Without thinking it twice he began to run towards Naraku. Half way there, he set Kagome down and unsheathed Tetsaiga. Miroku jumped off of Kirara and ran behind Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as the Dragon Scaled Tetsaiga glowed in the night.

"Inuyasha?" Naraku thought, " How did _he_ get here? Kikyo distracted me and broke my barrier down, now if she hit's the completed Shirkon no Tama that's with in me with a sacred arrow and purifies it, Inuyasha might be a problem."

"Inuyasha! Get away from here! This is my fight!" yelled Kikyo.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back as he slide in front of her, Tetsaiga ready in hand, "When I said that I would protect you, I meant it!" By this time, Kagome and Sango finally made it and stood next to Miroku.

Kagome was able to see the Shirkon no Tama deep, deep within Naraku. "There's no way", she thought, "that an arrow would reach that deep. There's too much flesh in the way. That explains why Kikyo's arrows haven't been able to do too much."

"The Jewel has given Naraku unimaginable power", Sango said.

"He's turned into a huge impenetrable armored demon", Shippou, who was on Kirara's back, added.

Kagome silent and deep in thought began, "There has to be a way to hit the Jewel. If I hit it, it'll be purified and Naraku won't have a leg to stand on." Kagome, with her bow and arrow over her shoulder, began to run around Naraku towards his side, looking for a way to dig the arrow deep enough to cause some damage.

Naraku, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye, said, "Ku, ku, ku, Inuyasha. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"What would a bastard like you know about keeping a promise, Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Just enough to know you're an idiot to make them." Just then, Inuyasha saw one of Naraku's tentacles going straight towards him and Kikyo and another towards Kagome. He felt all the blood rush out of body. He didn't know what to do.

"Kagome!" Without thinking, Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and pushes her out of the way only to have Naraku's tentacle slice through his side and out his back. Blood splattered everywhere and Naraku retracted himself from his side laughing.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome with all her might. She got up from the ground and ran to his side. He kneeled with his whole weight on Tetsaiga trying to conceal his pain from Kagome and Naraku.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome warmly.

"Me? Are _you_ alright?"

"Keph." He began to stand up. "Naraku's the one who should be worried." Once up, he turned toward Kikyo and gasped to see Naraku's tentacle completely through Kikyo's abdomen. Then it just moved up, cutting her from her stomach up through her right shoulder. Kikyo fell to her hands and knees in pain. Inuyasha immediately went to her side screaming her name. He fell to his knees next to her and held her in his arms. "Kikyo", he whispered, "You can't let Naraku kill you like this." Everyone else's jaw dropped in horror to see Kikyo dieing in front of them.

"My death will bring Naraku's death. I, alone, can't kill him, but if Kagome can figure out what to do, she'll be able to do it." Kikyo struggled to hang on. Inuyasha didn't understand a word she said. He was too worried about her to even try to decipher what she had said.

"How pathetic", Naraku teased.

"You won't live passed this night, Naraku. I'll make sure of that," Kikyo staggered to say and Naraku laughed. With those last words, she closed her eyes and died in Inuyasha's arms. His whole world seemed to stop as he brought her lifeless body close to him and buried his face in her neck.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered to herself in worry. She started back towards the group.

"She really isn't dead is she, Miroku?" asked Shippou.

"I believe she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome stood behind the whole group in complete shock and silence. Just like everybody else. Inuyasha began to set Kikyo's body down with his eyes hidden behind his hair. Suddenly out of Kikyo's chest, a orb of light came out and floated directly to Kagome and entered her body. Inuyasha and the other's, including Naraku, watched the orb in wonderment. Kagome, still standing, lowered her head as the group backed away from her.

"Shippou, take Kikyo's body and Kagome somewhere safe." Inuyasha broke the silence that had trapped the small clearing.

"You got it, Inuyasha", Shippou answered as if he was given the biggest task of all. Miroku and Sango began to prepare themselves to attack as they saw Inuyasha do the same.

"NO!" Kagome shouted with her head still lowered, "I know how to bring Naraku down." This made Naraku laugh again as he thought, "This little girl… bring me down!"

"What?" Miroku and Sango said with a quick turn and an awkward look towards Kagome. She slowly looked up with nothing, but pure fury written on her face. A passion that seemed to come from nowhere.

"No, Kagome", Inuyasha yelled back at her as he turned to face Naraku, "I won't lose you, too!"

"This time it's not up you, Inuyasha." Shocked at what Kagome had just said, everyone turned to look at her with a "Huh?" in unison.

Naraku immediately understood that Kikyo's spirit had returned to Kagome and with it some important information that Kikyo knew. And if she knew some of what Kikyo knew, then she probably had Kikyo's powers as well. Naraku couldn't afford a mistake.

So quickly that no one was able to react, Kagome took an arrow and shot it directly towards Naraku's chest with such an amazing power that it lit up the night and blinded everybody. The entire group's jaws dropped in awe.

"Did Miss. Kagome's power double?" Miroku didn't really ask it to anyone in particular.

Naraku was surprised by the arrow's power as it shredded through him. He could feel it painfully carving a path towards the Shirkon no Tama in the middle of his body. He immediately stepped back as fast as he could and pulled the arrow out before it went in any deeper. Looking down he could see the damage it had caused and took action to protect himself. Naraku's poisonous insects doubled in amount and out from underneath his tentacles, hundreds and hundreds of demons came rushing out and attacked. Both Miroku and Sango were thrown yards away by the sudden blast of demons that appeared. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and towards Kagome to save her only to see that she had a barrier around her protecting her. So he lifted Tetsaiga up and in one sweep, killed hundreds, but it wasn't enough to make a dent. Miroku and Sango stood up and began to fight.

"Inuyasha, Naraku's trying to escape", Kagome informed him as she shot another amazingly bright arrow that killed hundreds of demons.

"We'll take care of these demons. You two go after Naraku", Sango grunted out while she split a demon's head in half with her weapon. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Kagome and swung her on to his back before racing passed the demon horde and toward Naraku, who by this time, had made it to the edge of the clearing.

Without hesitation and with as much power as he could find, Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga towards Naraku. Kagome could see from where she stood, the flesh from Naraku's chest tearing into pieces and exposing a part of the polluted Shirkon no Tama. She grabbed an arrow and attempted to shoot it, but Naraku, suspecting that she would do that, sent a tentacle their way. Only to be surprised by the fact the Kagome had a barrier up protecting her and Inuyasha. She look straight into his eyes and smiled as she let go of the arrow in her hand that was aimed at the Jewel. It flew through the air with such power and speed that it seemed as if time itself slowed. In a moment, the very tip of the arrow hit the Jewel and purified it instantaneously with a bright burst of blue light. Naraku fell into large chunks on the ground and his horde of demons and insect suddenly disappeared.

From across the clearing, Sango fell to her knees in exhaustion and Miroku, blood dripping from his sleeve on to the ground, turned around towards Inuyasha and Kagome to see what was going on. Sango struggled to stand up. Her body felt like it was about to give way at any moment.

"No! This can't be happening!" Naraku tried to gather himself up, but was interrupted. Sango grabbed the last bit of energy that she had and flung her hirokostu (sp? ignore the spelling) at him; slicing him in half.

"That's for killing my brother", she screamed. Miroku came right behind her and seized the opportunity and opened his Wind Tunnel, sucking Naraku's broken body up. The moment that Miroku sucked every last piece into his Wind Tunnel, it disappeared. He fell back onto himself in amazement.

Sango asked quietly, "Is it… finally over?" before she collapsed onto the ground.

"It looks like it", Inuyasha answered as he finally set Kagome down and looked up to see the purified and completed Shirkon no Tama floating down from the sky. Inuyasha extended his hand as the Jewel landed softly into it. Kagome instinctively turned around and ran to the rest of the group in the clearing.

"Is everyone O.K.?" she asked kneeling down next to Sango. Sango just gave an unconscious moan and Miroku just stared in a daze at his hand. Inuyasha turned to say something to Kagome when he remembered something, "Kikyo…"

He ran to the middle of clearing as he felt the blood run down his leg. The pain was sharp, but he had to find Shippou. "Shippou! Shippou! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Shippou jumped out from behind a bush at the edge of the forest. He stood there for a second with tears in his eyes. As if he had failed the mission Inuyasha had given him or failed Inuyasha himself. Then he added, "I couldn't save her body. It turned to dust and I couldn't stop it. She's gone, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt something inside himself burn and it wasn't just the pain from his wounds. Kikyo had meant so much to him and Shippou's words- She's gone, Inuyasha! - started to sink in a lot deeper than before.

"Miroku, take Shippou and the girls back to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha walked up to him. He was still sitting on the ground by Sango and Kagome. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but what about you? Aren't you going, too. You're hurt pretty bad, Inuyasha", Miroku answered, but he just turned around without saying anything and ran into the forest.

"He's gone to mourn, hasn't he?" Kagome said with such sadness. Miroku nodded.

Kagome felt an awful sorrow for him and a bit of guilt, too. If she hadn't run off from the group, Kikyo might've still been alive. She didn't deserve to die and Inuyasha didn't deserve to see her die.

"Come on. We should get going", Miroku said as he began to stand up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun shined through the trees leaving slight patches of light here and there. Kagome sat on a grassy knoll watching Shippou and Kirara playing some yards below her. She smiled at the cute sight when she was suddenly startled by a soft, "Hey". She turned around to see Inuyasha standing over her.

"Inuyasha!" was all she could say. She didn't expect to see him for a while. After a few seconds of silence she finally said, "I'm glad your back. We can start tending to your wounds."

"Keph! I've already started to heal. I don't need your silly medicine."

"Well, I'm glad your doing alright, but we'll still have to treat it." He just turn his head to the side and said nothing. "Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

"What? I just told you!"

"I wasn't talking about your wound on your side", she said quietly. He turned to look at her with surprise on his face. "I'm fine. I just needed to do some thinking."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? What are you talking about?" He knelt down next to her to look at her eye to eye.

"I'm sorry Kikyo's… gone. I'm sorry I ran off from the group. If I would've stayed put, you could've been able to save Kikyo-"

"And you would've been dead", he interrupted, "Naraku attacked both of you on purpose. I don't blame her death on one else, but Naraku."

"I know, but I could've-"

"Kagome", he interrupted her again, "There is no reason why you should carry any guilt about Kikyo's death. I was the one who made her the promises I couldn't keep."

"You don't actually believe what Naraku said, do you?" He said nothing and just turned his face away from her soft eyes. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears and Inuyasha turned back to see what was wrong with her.

"Kagome?" he asked her with concern in his voice. She turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face, "Inuyasha, I can't speak for Kikyo and I really can't say anything about all the promises you've made to her, but you've never broken your word towards me. Every promise you've made to me, you have kept", Inuyasha looked at her surprised, "So whatever you are thinking… Whatever type of person you've lead yourself to believe - It's not true!" she stopped a moment to sigh and calm herself down then continued, "Listen to me, Inuyasha, if you hadn't been able to keep your promises to Kikyo, it's not because of you, it's because of Naraku. Don't carry any guilt you shouldn't have to carry. You said it yourself… Naraku killed Kikyo; not you."

"Kagome", he said while sitting down next to her, "Don't worry about it anymore, alright?"

"I might not worry about it, Inuyasha, but I'll still worry about _you_." He looked at her again, a bit taken aback, not sure what to say. Then she added with a smile, "And besides, who would worry about you if I didn't?"

He frowned at her. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing!" She got up and ran down the hill towards Shippou and Kirara.

"Hey! Come back! What the hell was that suppose to mean! Kagome! Kagome!" he yelled at her almost having an aneurism.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, who was on Kagome's shoulder, and Kirara were walking back to the village on a dirt road. Inuyasha, still fuming, was trying to get Kagome's attention, but she was busy talking to Shippou. When they all saw Miroku and Sango limping ahead of them, hand in hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I wonder when they'll decide to have their wedding now that Naraku's gone", Kagome said wistfully.

"Probably soon, if the Monk can keep his hands to himself", added Inuyasha. Shippou smiled before saying, "Yeah, and if they want to have those 10 or 20 kids like Miroku had said."

"I'm so happy for them", Kagome squealed.

"Let's just hope the pervert really cares for Sango as much as he says he does and doesn't cheat", Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a dirty look for the comment he had just made.

"Wha-what? Why're you looking at me like that", he said hiding behind Kirara. Suddenly, they heard Miroku sneeze and both, he and Sango, turned around to look behind them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango cried out with her arm waving high above her head; which was probably the one part of her body that wasn't too badly injured. Kagome picked up speed and ran toward her with Kirara right behind her. Inuyasha's wound still caused him a whole lotta pain so he just decided to walk.

"Hi, you guys! How are you", Kagome had the biggest smile she could find.

"Fine… We were actually talking about you, Kagome", Sango answered.

"Me", Kagome turned red. "they should be talking about each other and their future. What are they doing talking about me", she thought to herself.

"Yeah", Miroku said as Inuyasha finally walked up to the group, "We were wondering if you were going back to your time soon?"

"Um, well, I hadn't really thought about it yet, but I guess I should go home soon."

"Have you had any thought about the chance of leaving this time and not being able to return", Miroku's face became as serious as the topic.

"Or maybe not being able to return to your time to begin with", Sango added.

Inuyasha had a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Would he lose Kagome, too, after everything that's happened?

Shippou dug his face into Kagome's neck and hugged her as hard as he could. Kagome smiled and tried to play off the fact that she was worried out of her mind now that she knew she might get stuck somewhere.

"Oh, I don't think any of that will happen. I was able to cross over before Naraku got his hands on the Shirkon no Tama and I think I'll be able to cross over after, as well." She smiled warmly again while she gave Shippou a hug and began slowly walking back to the village.

"I don't think she really realizes that she could be stuck here or never be able to come back", Sango assumed as they watched Kagome walking away.

"No, I think she knows, but you can't blame her for trying to convince us otherwise", Miroku stated. Sango agreed before calling out to Kagome to wait up and limping her way over to her. Miroku gave a long, wistful sigh as he watched Sango walk away.

"Hey, Miroku", Inuyasha started, "you don't really think Kagome could never come back, do you?"

"Why? Are you worried about losing her?"

He turned to look at him quickly and bonked him on the head before angrily yelling back, "What are you talking about, you idiot! You should be worried, too! She's you're friend, too!" Inuyasha clutched his fist and shook it in front of Miroku.

"Of coarse, of coarse", Miroku calmly began, "I'm just as worried as everybody else. But to answer your question, there is always the chance that if she goes down the well, she could never return and we would never see her again." Inuyasha became silent and deep in thought. "Hey, by the way, what are you doing here? We thought you'd be gone a few days after-" Miroku stopped himself from saying anything else. He didn't want to upset Inuyasha any more than what he was already. But Inuyasha didn't say much. He just looked down to the ground and was silent for a few seconds.

"I can't say it wasn't sad to lose Kikyo, but I don't think that I could've buried Kagome…"

Just then, Sango's voice interrupted as she yelled from further back on the path near the village, "Hey, you guys! Are ya coming! Dinner should be ready soon!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We're coming", yelled Inuyasha. And with that, Inuyasha and Miroku began walking back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome's eyes opened. It's still dark, she thought. She rubbed her eyes and looked around as she sat up from her sleeping bag. She had woken up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

"Bad dream?" Inuyasha asked. He was sitting down cross legged behind Kagome. She turned around to look at him. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep.

"No", she whispered, "I think I just might be worried about going down the well tomorrow." Inuyasha opened an eye and looked at her.

"So you _are_ worried?" She got up and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, my time might be really complicated more often than not and things might move ten times faster then anyone can keep up with, but it's still **_my_** time. **_My_** home. Not to mention my family is there. I'll be devastated if I can't go back home. But I'll also be devastated if I can't come back here once I leave", she was quiet for a second before continuing. "After so many years of chasing Naraku, I've gotten used to this era, all our friends… you." He turned and looked at her a bit astounded to hear her say that out loud. Her eyes began to water as she continued, "I'll miss you all so much…"

"Kagome", he said softly, "don't start saying your good-byes." The pit in his stomach just grew with each word that came out of her mouth. After another short pause, he whispered, "Kagome, would you feel better if I went with you?" Kagome's face went blank trying to hide her disbelief of what she just heard.

"Inuyasha", she bowed her head down to hide the face of amazement that was plastered on her. "But you might not be able to come back. Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I always said I'd protect you. I can't make sure you're alright if I'm not there. You said it yourself, Kagome, I haven't broken a promise to you yet… I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you." With tears in her eyes, she twisted toward him and rushed to wrap her arms around him. He was startled by her reaction, but after whispering her name in her ear, he hugged her back.

"I'll always take care of you, Kagome. I promise", he softly told her as she sat back. Her heart pounded in her chest as well as in his. With their eyes locked onto each other, their faces slowly moved closer.

"What is going on?" Shippou yawned. He sat up, stretched, and looked around. Kagome and Inuyasha's whispering had woken him up.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP", yelled Sango and Miroku in unison as they sat up. Shippou, frightened by them, just laid back down next to Kaede and Kirara, both of which were wide awake, watching what was going on. Inuyasha seeing that **_everybody _**was up, stood in panic and screamed, "You were all awake? Don't you have anything better to do than getting into other people's business!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Inuyasha", Miroku calmly replied.

"The hell you don't!" he yelled back. Kagome just sat there mortified while the two men just went back and forth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome starred at the well as they all walked up slowly to it. Shippou was not the only one with tears flowing down his cheeks, Sango, too.

"Kagome, be careful, and try to comeback as soon as you can. Please", Shippou cried as he hugged onto her.

"Yeah, come back soon or you'll worry us all to death", Sango added.

"Don't worry, Sango. This probably won't be the last time we'll see them", Miroku smiled as he squeezed Sango's hand; trying to comfort her.

"We'll be back as soon as we can", Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back", Kagome smiled to the group. Everybody said their good-byes trying to hide the fear that this might be the last time they saw each other. Except Inuyasha, who knew more than what he was saying.

Kagome turned around and walked closer to the well. Inuyasha was behind her holding her backpack. She got to the well and stopped. He walked up behind her and whispered over her shoulder, "What's wrong?" His voice unexpectedly calmed her fears about returning. She felt sure that whatever happened, it would be alright because Inuyasha would be by her.

"Nothing anymore", she said as she reached for his hand. He looked down to see her hand wrapped in his and he blushed. She cocked her head back to look at him over her shoulder, "Nothing at all." She smiled warmly at him before letting go of his hand and just jumped into the well. He glanced back towards Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara and smiled before jumping down the well, too.

Kagome had closed her eyes before jumping and now, once she opened them, saw she was back home. The rope latter that she had climbed so many times before was right in front of her.

"Come on", Inuyasha said, startling her. He picked her up and with one leap, jumped out of the well. I'm home, she thought. He set her down once they had landed on solid ground and she ran toward the house.

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Kagome walked into her room after taking a bath. Inuyasha tried to not stare while laying on her bed relaxing, but her t-shirt and shorts clung to moist skin. Sota, who was at the end of the bed, asked, "How long are you gonna be here?" Inuyasha shrugged and said, "I dunno"; finally ripping his eyes off of her.

"Sota? Can you do me a favor and go check if dinner is ready", she asked. Sota nodded and ran off to the kitchen. She began to take the towel on her head off when he stood up and walked up to her. She stopped and looked up to see the Shirkon no Tama swinging in front of her face.

"Are you gonna want this? You haven't asked for it." She hadn't asked him to give it to her after they killed Naraku. She was astonished at the fact that she had forgotten. She just assumed it would be safe with Inuyasha. She took it in her hands and just starred at it. What do I do with it now, she thought.

"What do I do with it? Am I suppose to protect it like Kikyo? Inuyasha, I don't know what I should do with it."

"Keep it for now. We can figure what to do with it once we get back and talk to Kaede." She just smiled. That is _if_ we get back, she thought.

"You don't want it", Inuyasha could see that she didn't. She looked him in his amber eyes and answered, "No. After all the trouble and problems it causes, I wish there was a way to make it disappear." He took one step closer to her and took the Jewel in his hand.

"I know you remember that Kikyo said that you could use the Jewel to turn-" Her eyes grew huge and she put her hand over his mouth and said, "Don't even think about it. There's no way I'd let you do what you're thinking." The thought of him becoming human for her made her stomach turn. "I already told you that I", she stopped for a second and looked away to hide her blushed face, "I l-love you the way you are." His face turned red and flushed. He wanted to reach out for her, but he stopped himself.

"Kagome", Sota smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey! Don't you knock", she hissed at her little brother.

"Sorry. You asked me to find out about dinner and I was just gonna tell you it's ready."

"Sorry, Sota. Yeah, thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dinner, everybody went their own ways. Sota was studying, Gramps and Kagome's mother were drinking tea in the kitchen, Kagome was flipping through the channels on the TV and Inuyasha was sitting outside on the front steps of the house. Kagome, annoyed at how bored she felt, got up and walked outside to Inuyasha.

"Hi", she said with a smile. He turned around to just glance at her. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You look so sad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lately, you've been so serious. What's wrong?" He starred at her while she sat down next to him.

"Kagome, I spoke to Kaede before we left… She said that as long as you had that", he pointed to the Shirkon no Tama hanging around her neck, "as long as it existed, you'll be able to go back and forth through the well. It's the Jewel that helps you jump through time."

"What!" she shrieked out, "You knew all this! You let us ALL worry and you knew all along we were going back! No wonder you were so calm! You knew you were going back!" She paused at this statement. It had hit her. He had known all along he was going back, so his willingness to go down the well was because of this. "You knew you were going back…" she murmured to herself. Inuyasha starred at her a bit confused.

flashback

"Inuyasha, I must tell you that unless the Jewel disappears in Kagome's time, you both will return", Kaede told him as he pushed up the door on his way out of the hut. He was in a hurry to go meet the others at the well.

"What are you talking about, old woman?"

"You must let Kagome know that as long as the Shirkon no Tama exists, she will be able to go to through the well. She mustn't worry about anything. Unless she wants the Shirkon no Tama not to exist."

"Not exist?" He let the grass mat door fall back down along with his hand. This had caught his attention.

"Yes. To defeat Naraku, Kikyo took a small piece of Midoriko's soul, the miko who's soul helped make the Shirkon no Tama. But once Kikyo died, Kagome took back her soul which also contained the piece of the miko's soul. Kagome, at this moment, has so much power that if she wanted she could make the Jewel's power diminish - forever."

"What would happen after that?" Almost asking himself the question.

"It's hard to tell. She'd obviously lose the power of Midoriko within her, but keep her own power, and she'd most likely be stuck in whatever time she happened to be in. I'm not too sure what else would happen." Inuyasha gaped at the old woman sitting on the floor. He knew he'd have to explain to Kagome with time and in detail what Kaede just told him, but, right now, he had to make his way to the well to go back to Kagome's time.

flashback ends

"Is this why you offered so quickly to come with me? You knew you'd go back", Kagome look at him with fury plastered on her face.

"What!"

"And I thought you had done it out of- I'm a fool." She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"No, Kagome", Inuyasha interrupted her, "there's more that I have to tell you. I only found out a bit before we left. And Kaede also told me that since Kikyo took a piece of Midoriko's soul to defeat Naraku, you took both Kikyo's and the miko's spiritual powers when Kikyo died. Your spiritual powers are so strong right now, that if you wanted, you could make the Shirkon no Tama cease to exist."

"What?" She went into shock. That explains why my powers were so strong when we fought Naraku, she thought. I have to make it vanish. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands again or ruin another person's life. But if I do that-

After a few moments of silence, Kagome started, "If I make it disappear, I won't be able to go back, will I?" Inuyasha shook his head.

It was as she had feared. There is no way I can pick between here and the feudal era, she told herself. If I try to make it go away now, what will happen? I won't be able to go back to see Sango, Miroku, Shippou…anybody. And Inuyasha - he'll be stuck here. What would I do with him? He doesn't belong here. And if I vanish it in the feudal era, I won't see my family ever again. I won't see my brother grow up or my mom smile and encourage me.

Inuyasha could see there was a battle within Kagome. A big enough battle to distort her face.

"Kagome?" But she didn't answer. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she clutched the hem of her skirt in rage. Inwardly, she cursed the Jewel for ever being formed. But suddenly, a thought came to her. If it weren't for the Jewel she wouldn't have ever met Inuyasha. She wiped her tears away and came to the conclusion that she was going to have to make a choice, as hard as it might be.

"I won't let anyone else suffer because of this stupid jewel. Even if it means I have to make a choice and sacrifice something."

"What? Is your head broken or something? What are you talking about? You don't have anything to choose. You're home, aren't you? You want me here, don't you? So what's there to chose?"

"Inuyasha, this isn't your time. And I need to know that you'll be happy."

"Kagome…"

"I will never let you stay here out of duty", she said solemnly as if a strength that she never knew she had, had taken over, "This isn't your time and there's no reason why one promise should force you to stay here with me."

He stared at her in shock. He couldn't figure out why she would say that. "Kagome, I'm not here out of duty."

"Then why?" He was about to say something, but stopped. No matter how much he cared for her, he would never be able to tell her. It would open a door that he wouldn't be able to close again. And there was just too much in the way. The Jewel, the eras, the fact that he is a half-demon and she's a human - there was just too many differences. So he said nothing. She glanced at him with a "that's what I thought" look.

"You want me gone, Kagome", he asked broken hearted.

"No! I don't want you to leave", she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, "but I just have a lot to think about. To stay here or there", she pointed in the direction of the well, "To stay by you or away from you." With that she looked into his eyes one more time. She loved him so much. It was tearing her to shreds to tell him all of this. The stress and heartache of the whole situation began to make her shake. It was taking all her strength not to cry even though her body made it quite clear of her distress.

I need to know, she thought. I need to know for sure. I can't keep hanging on to "if"'s and "maybe"s. If I'm going to make the right choice, I need to know.

"Inuyasha? Do… Do you… Do you love me?" She rushed through the last part of her sentence as if it would lessen the impact of the words. But the stunned look on his face made it obvious it didn't. He would've usually said "Baka", and that he didn't waste time thinking about stupid stuff like that, but he could see Kagome was about to burst at the seams in tears. It almost looked like she was about to crumble from the inside out. He didn't know what to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" I'll always be here next to you…" Kagome smiled at his answer. She knew he'd never respond to her question. So she sighed as she stood up and gazed up at the stars. We fought so hard and won, but I still feel like I lost, thought Kagome.

She began to walk toward the small building that enclosed the well. Inuyasha, like a lost puppy, followed behind her. She paused at the entrance of the building for a moment before walking down the stairs and stopping at the bottom. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing at the threshold with the moon behind him.

"I know you'd never have me chose you over my family, but I'd never ask you to be something you're not. If you stay here you'd have to lie about being a hanyou. I could never ask that of you. And now that I know for sure that it's the Jewel that keeps the well open, I have to chose between being selfish and keep you here or go back down the well to be with you, but lose my family. Knowing the reason why you are here, night now, would make choosing one or the other a little easier."

"Kagome…" He took a few steps down.

"Do you have something to prove to yourself? _Is it_ a sense of duty? Or is it something else that keeps you next to me?" He looked down at the ground and bit his lip. His feet took the last steps and stopped in front of her. He lifted his eyes to meet her's. He couldn't hide it anymore. If he didn't say it now, he might lose Kagome.

"Because… I love you", he whispered. His arms wrapped around her as he brought her closer to him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she became so nervous, her trembling worsened. While looking in her eyes, he moved his face so close to her's that their lips almost touched and she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"Inuyasha", she whispered out of surprise. He ignored her and just kissed her softly until she melted into the moment.

At that instant, every worry and problem that plagued her mind disappeared. She felt herself fall into his arms. He had wanted to do this so many times, that feeling her fall deeper into the kiss almost made his heart stop.

"Kagome", Sota yelled from the front steps of the house, "Where are you?" She pulled away nervously. She felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I'm…I'm over here, Sota! I'll be in in a second!"

"Alright, but mom wants you in now! It's getting late!" Stupid Sota, thought Kagome, so importuning.

She smiled up at Inuyasha; her face became hot and flushed when he took her hand. With a look of complete worry he said, "Kagome, I want you by me."

"I know", she smiled, "Come on. Let's go inside." She began to climb the stairs with Inuyasha behind her.

"Yeah. We'll figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow."

"We?" She suddenly stopped at the top and turned back at him.

"Whatcha starring at? You didn't hear wrong so keep walking", he scowled. She just flashed him the biggest smile she had ever gotten. He smirked as he watched her walk out of the enclosure absolutely giddy. He didn't feel too far off from her state of mind, but he would be damned if he was about to start acting like an idiot.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early and made her way to the bathroom. When she came back to her room, Inuyasha was still in the far corner sitting cross legged. He could smell the soap on her skin as she walked in.

"Inuyasha", she whispered while stopping in front of her desk.

"What", he looked up at her. He had always thought it so hard to get her out of his mind early in the morning.

"I was thinking last night… It's time to go home."

"Huh? You are home."

"No, our home. The one down the well." He was taken back by this. Is she saying what I think she's saying, he thought. She's leaving all this behind. Her family, her friends, everything! And did she just say OUR home. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"What? What about your family? What about everything you have here?"

"What good is it if you're not around?" He couldn't think of anything to say to her. All he could do was stand up and look at her. "It'll hurt to leave, but it'll hurt a whole lot more to leave you."

"I can't let you do this. Not for me."

"What! LET me? And who do you think you are telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing?" She was completely offended.

"Well, I was just worried about you! You don't have to chew my head off!"

Downstairs, Kagome's mother and Sota were getting the table ready for breakfast when they heard the yelling and screaming upstairs. Which seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute.

"Well, they're up", Sota put a plate down on the table.

"They start early, don't they", Kagome's mother laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree completely lost in thought. He was thinking about Kagome. A month later and she still hadn't destroyed the Jewel. He didn't blame her. Inuyasha actually felt really bad for her. She had given up so much for him and he felt like he hadn't done enough. He sighed once more that late afternoon before smelling Kagome's scent. It wasn't long afterwards that he heard her steps coming closer to him.

"Inuyasha", she smiled as she walked up. Her pain in losing her family still burned in her chest, but seeing Inuyasha made her pain subside, even if it was for a moment. So every extra minute she had she spent with him. Besides, he really didn't seem to mind.

"Hey", he smiled back. His heart began to pound and he felt his palms get sweaty. Oh, great, he thought, I'm getting nervous now? It's too late to get nervous.

"Hey, there you are. You ran off this morning and nobody's seen you since. So what have you been up to?" Kagome walked up and plopped down next to him. He became flustered and flushed. She immediately noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Keph!" He looked away. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong."

"Well, then why are you so pale and your hands are clammy. Are you sick?"

"Idiot! I can't get sick!"

"I'm just worried." He turned to look at her and was surprised by her warm expression. She looked so soft and sweet that it took everything in him to stop himself from doing something that he shouldn't do.

"Kagome", he spoke softly; only audible enough for her to hear him. "I was wondering…" He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. "If you want…" Inuyasha couldn't stand her eyes looking at him so he turned his back towards her. He felt like an idiot; asking her this question. Even though a yes from her lips would make every fiber in his body scream for joy, he still felt like an idiot. "And after the Jewel has been put to rest…"

"What is it already", she asked annoyed at how long it was taking him to ask a stupid question.

"Would you… live with me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Without thinking about it, Kagome turned her back on him. She was scared to look into his eyes or even catch a glimpse of his face. Her whole body felt like it was about to explode. "I'd understand if you said no", he added. This made her turn and meet his gaze, but at that moment, she lost her self control and rushed to hide her face in his chest. Tears poured out of her eyes. Inuyasha just wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him and dug his face in her hair.

"Why would I say no? I love you", she whimpered from his chest. He smiled to himself and held her closer. I love you, too, Kagome, he thought.

Neither one of them said anything else for a very long time. Even after the sun set behind the forest trees and even after the stars and moon began to shine. Even after her tears dwindled and even after her scent became part of his. Even after his lips stole a kiss from hers and even after the whole world seemed to stop; neither one of them spoke a word. Both were scared it would end. But finally, it was Inuyasha who broke the silence. He thought it was about time to go back to the village before they began to worry. Reluctantly, she agreed. They headed back toward the village hand in hand. She grinned to herself as often as he did. They were both so happy… finally.

The following day, Kagome went out in search of Inuyasha. He had disappeared again, but this time she found him helping Miroku finish his house. She walked up to the almost completed structure wondering if Inuyasha had said anything about what had happened the previous day. But before she could think any further, Sango called out her name and waved happily from the entrance of what soon would be her house.

"Sango", Kagome waved back, running toward her friend, "The house is looking great!"

"Yeah, once they finish up the roof and a few other things, we'll be able to move in", she said with a smile once Kagome stopped in front of her.

"That's great, Sango." Kagome looked up through a hole to the roof and saw Inuyasha and the ex-monk working hard trying to finish it, but every now and then a fight would erupt about the speed that Miroku was working at. Kagome beamed at the thought that this time next month, it'll be her house who's roof would be worked on. "I came to steal Inuyasha for a little while. I think it's time to do it."

"You're gonna purify the Jewel?"

"Yeah." Sango just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"Would you like us to come along, too", Shippou asked from Sango's shoulder.

"No, Shippou. I'd rather you guys stay here. If something bad happens, Inuyasha will protect me."

"You think something bad will happen", Sango quickly asked with a worried tone. Kagome flashed her a big confident smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." With that she said her good-byes and went to get Inuyasha from the roof.

Inuyasha walked quietly next to Kagome. She just held the Jewel in her hands and stared at it. He wondered what she was thinking. Inuyasha just didn't get why she was in such deep thought, but Kagome was worried. Deep down inside she felt like something awful was going to happen. She just wasn't going to talk out loud about it. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha about it so she kept her mouth shut and just walked. They said nothing until they reached a small clearing far away enough from the village and innocent people.

"Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Yeah…" Things seemed to slow down as she walked out to the middle of the clearing. The grass crunched beneath each step she took and a light breeze danced with her hair. Finally, she stopped. Kagome had no clue what she was doing, but she had to try.

She held the Shirkon no Tama cupped in her hands and closed her eyes. Thoughts flowed back and forth through her mind until, in a quick instant, her mind went blank. No thoughts, no worries, nothing. And just as quickly as her thought s left, they came back. But something felt wrong. Something wasn't right…

She opened her eyes to see the Jewel glowing so bright it almost out shined the sun. She opened her clasped hands and the jewel floated up.

"Something isn't right", Kagome whispered. Just as those words left her lips, the battle with in the Jewel seeped out into the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome watched in horror as this putrid black stuff oozed out of the Jewel. The Shirkon no Tama floated a few feet from the ground spewing like crazy. The moment the black ooze touched the ground, it turned the ground barren and dry. As it started to spread outward, things began to die. Before either Kagome or Inuyasha knew it, the sky had turned dark with ominous clouds.

"What's going on", Inuyasha asked as he ran up behind Kagome.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about all of this." Just as she said that, a huge black demon came out of the Jewel. It's red, shadowy eyes stared coldly at the two. They also just stared in awe as the demon kept getting bigger. It grew larger and stronger as more of it seeped out.

Kagome looked down at the ground, watching the black ooze coming closer to them. It was inches from their feet. Inuyasha hadn't failed to notice either and unsheathed Tetsaiga. He stepped in front of Kagome to protect her, but when he did, he stepped into the black goo. Instantaneously, Inuyasha could feel his demon half's need to come out, but the need to protect Kagome kept it under control a bit longer.

Kagome could see Inuyasha's struggle, she dropped her bow and arrows and also took a step forward. The moment her foot touched the ooze, she felt something sharp in her chest. A bright light surrounded Kagome in an instant and when it dissipated, she looked down to see that she was dressed in the ancient armor that Midoriko wore. Is this real, she asked herself.

Inuyasha lowered his head. He wasn't going to be able to control himself very much longer.

"Inuyasha, you better leave. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to purify the demon. If you stay, you might get purified as well."

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome", he struggled to say.

"No, you have to go!" Inuyasha turned violently to her. He was half way turning to his demon form. Shocked at what she was seeing in front of her, Kagome took a step back.

"Kagome, do what you have to do, but I'm not leaving!" She had to trust Inuyasha's judgment. There was no reason, that she could see, not to.

"Right!" Without hesitation, she looked at the demon in front of them, and raised her hand. She closed her eyes and with every bit of energy in her body, she let out a blue light. Her first attack. It did nothing it seemed, at first, but then one of the four legs that the demon stood on began to crumble like a lump of dried clay. She opened her eyes to see what had happened and gasped. While she was glad to see that the attack had caused some damage on the dragon-like demon looming over them, she had also purified Inuyasha's demon blood by accident; just like she thought that she might have done.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure if this would be a good thing. She had seen him turning earlier and that would've been a problem, but in his human form he couldn't do too much without getting hurt.

"Keph… This turned out better than I had thought it would. Now I don't have to worry about anything besides killing this stupid demon", he said as he turned back to Kagome. She could see that the purification process had taken a bit out of him. He seemed out of breath, but ready to fight. "I guess I won't need this." He sheathed Tetsaiga and popped his knuckles.

The black demon, angry by Kagome's attack, began to rush toward them ready to chomp on somebody. Each step it took shook the ground. This demon was by far the biggest they've ever encountered. It made Naraku look like a grade school bully. And Kagome knew that beating it up wasn't the way to kill it. She was going to have to purify it all. Even if it meant using every last bit of energy in her.

She began to prepare herself to attack again. She closed her eyes, but was suddenly pushed down to the ground. Kagome looked up to see that Inuyasha had pushed her out of the way from the demon's attack, but had gotten caught. She screeched in horror as she watched him being grinded in between the demon's teeth.

"Inuyasha!" She immediately stood up and raised her hand again. She attacked again and again and again. She attacked until she had nothing left. With each beam of light that left her body a bit of her soul went along with it. Her power was coming from her enormous soul, but after so many continuous attacks, she lost a lot of herself. She was drained and fell to her knees. Kagome looked up to see if she had done any damage and saw that only the neck and head of the demon was left. She couldn't stop now. She had to save Inuyasha. She couldn't lose him now. With those thoughts running through her head, she twisted back toward her bow and arrows. She struggled to simply hold them in her hands, but somehow she found enough strength to pull the bow back and shoot. The arrow left a streak in the air as it flew straight toward the demon's forehead. It crumbled under the arrow's power and become dust that floated away in the wind.

Inuyasha landed unconscious on the ground with a thump and Kagome, who was completely spent, fell to her hands and knees.

"Inuyasha, please be OK", she cried to herself. Tears burned her eyes and her body was trembling so hard. Slowly, she began to crawl toward Inuyasha. She needed to make sure he was alright. Although she had nothing left within her, she had to try to reach him. Kagome could feel herself fading gradually with each minute that passed, but finally she crossed those few hundred yards that seemed like miles. With her right hand, she touched his face, hoping, praying that he was okay. But nothing. His breathing was shallow and staggered. There was blood splattered all around him. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry like she had never had. Are we both going to die here, she asked herself. This is not how's is suppose to be… We're suppose to live together and be neighbors with Sango and Miroku. We're suppose to be happy.

"There really isn't any need for tears." Kagome was startled. There was no one else there with them when this whole thing started. So who was it that just said that? She looked up to see who it was, only to have her jaw drop.

"Midoriko?" Kagome didn't understand how or why the miko was standing in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome had been so caught up in the moment of seeing Inuyasha that she didn't even notice when a small orb of light left her body as she cried on Inuyasha's dying body. The orb floated toward the direction of the Jewel, where Midoriko stood holding thedead Shirkon no Tama. She walked over to the girl who was passionately crying on the unconscious body of the man she loved.

"There really isn't any need for tears." Kagome looked up startled.

"Midoriko", was all that could come out of her mouth. Kagome didn't know what in the world was going on.

"Kagome, stop your tears. Neither you or this boy will die today." She knelt down in front of Kagome and gave her a small, but encouraging smile. "You are a good woman, Kagome. After all the help you and your friend have given me, it's the least I could do." She took Kagome's hand with another smile and Kagome could feel life flowing back into her. It wasn't a struggle to breath any more andher thoughtsdidn't seem so clouded.

"I know this boy is very important to you. That's why I must tell you I won't be able to save his demon half", Midoriko told her.

"I don't care. Just bring him back." The miko gave Kagome one last look before placing her hand over Inuyasha's wound. The demon had nearly chomped him in half, but Midoriko, in the matter of moments, was able to close the hugewound.

Inuyasha began to open his eyes and was surprised to see not only Kagome, but also Midoriko next to him. "Midoriko?" His voice has hoarse and dry. His body felt like it had been dragged around, buthestill tried to sit up.

Midoriko said nothing as she stood up. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha, as if she was thanking him, and just turned around. The miko walked away slowly, disappearing like a cloud of mist and the amour that Kagome wore disappeared along with her.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha knew less of what was going on than Kagome. But Kagome was so overwhelmed at the fact that Inuyasha was alive she just rushed into his arms.

"I thought you were going to die."

"Keph!"

"That's all you can say! If it weren't for Midoriko's kindness we'd both be dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was absolutely furious at how oblivious she thoughthe was acting. She was on the brink of starting another fight, but stopped herself. He was alive, she was alive, everything else didn't matter.

"Oh, forget it." She stood up after he did and together they began to walk back to the village as the sun set behind them.

The walk back to the village was a bit quiet. Kagome was besieged by what had occurred. One moment, they were dying and the next, Midoriko shows up and saves both of them. She was still trying to let it all sink in. And Inuyasha, after Kagome told him what hadhappened while he was passed out, was in deep thought about what he had heard. He was trying to let everything sink in as well.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. The moon had come out by now and the forest had become dark. Their path was only lit by moon's silverlight.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I was just so worried about you." He turned to look at her and gave her a small grin. Though he didn't understand why things happened the way they did, he was glad that at least it was all over. Even if he wasn't a hanyou anymore, at least they were both alive… and together.

"You aren't upset about being human", Kagome continued. "I know how much you hate being in your human form."

Inuyasha interrupted her, "Kagome, we almost died. I don't care what form or in what shape I'm in as long as I'm able to be with you." What Inuyasha had said made Kagome blush and beam. She took his hand in her's and moved closer to him as they continued to walk back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Weeks passed without any incident, and things seemed to be getting better with each passing day. Miroku and Sango's house was finished and the newly wed couple finally moved in. Inuyasha struggled to get used to his human form for a little while, but finally learned to live with it after his tenth temper tantrum. Kagome just watched each and every tantrum completely unimpressed. Shippou and Kirara fit well into a normal daily life that they hadn't had in a very long time.

"Things finally seem like they'll be okay", Kagome said to Inuyasha. She stood starring at the completed structure that would soon be their home. The house had been finished and they would soon move in to in to start a new chapter of their lives together. Kagome sighed at the thought.

"Hey, you think you could hurry it up here?" Inuyasha was in a rush to get back to Kaede's hut to eat. His stomach growled at the thought of some hot, steamy, delicious ramen. Kagome quickly turned to look at him with a furious expression. Here I am, having a moment and he wants to rush me, she thought.

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"I'm hungry! I don't have time to be wasting on stupid stuff like this."

"So what's happening tomorrow is stupid?"

"That's not what I said!"

Shippou happened to be walking next to the river that flowed by the village with Kirara when they heard the furious screaming that sounded a lot like Inuyasha and Kagome. He gave Kirara a look and said while shaking his head, "Those two will never change. You would never guess that they'll be getting married tomorrow." And they just kept on walking.

"INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" echoed so loudly that the birds in the trees flew off in fear. But that's how it ended and how their future began. And each time that they looked into the other's eyes, they knew how far they had come and how much further they were willing to go for each other. That's how Kagome always knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
